One, two, three, four
by Bouncy cat
Summary: Sometimes a relationship between two people just doesn't work...
1. Chapter 1

Iruka hummed quietly as he filed the reports he'd received that afternoon. They were neatly ordered by ranking, the date that the mission was issued and alphabetically by the name of the team leader. Izumo often made fun of him for being anal; Tsunade praised him for being organised. Guess who he was going to listen to…

A quick look at the clock told him it was almost time to close the doors of the mission desk. Thank heavens his day was almost over, he was hungry. Hopefully there wouldn't be any last minute 'customers'. Kakashi-san liked to wait until the last possible moment to drop by and the jounin was due back any day now. The man's reports were always neat, that wasn't the problem, but he paid a lot of attention to details so it could take Iruka up to fifteen minutes just to read through it. He normally didn't mind much, it was actually kind of flattering that the jounin seemed to seek him out specifically, but tonight he just wanted to go home without delays.

Eight o'clock exactly Iruka stood up from behind his desk and walked out of the room. He was just about to lock the doors when he heard someone walk up to him.

Gritting his teeth in frustration Iruka slowly turned to face the man behind him. "Good evening Kaka-" Iruka broke off his sentence when he realised who he was looking at. A slight blush crept over his face. "Umm Genma-san"

Genma looked amused and the ever present senbon in his mouth moved up when he smiled. "Expecting someone, Iruka-kun?"

Iruka smiled back hesitantly. "I thought you were Kakashi-san, he's made a hobby out of coming in at the last possible second."

"Has he now…"

Iruka didn't really know what to say to that so he changed the subject. "Is there anything I can help you with Genma-san?"

"Not specifically. I saw you coming out and I wondered if you'd eaten yet. I'm planning to go to Ichiraku and I wouldn't mind some company." The jounin looked at him expectantly.

Iruka's heart sped up as Genma spoke. The jounin was asking him out! A pleasurable shiver ran down his spine. He'd always thought that Genma was very attractive and if the man hadn't been so obviously enamoured of Raidou Iruka might have tried to gain his attention. Maybe Genma had finally gotten past his crush? Iruka shook his head, he shouldn't get ahead of himself; they were only going to get some ramen after all. Just because the jounin wanted some company didn't mean he'd be inviting Iruka into his bed anytime soon, but still…

He realized that Genma was looking at him questioningly and quickly nodded. "I'd like to come with you Genma-san, I haven't eaten yet tonight and I'm starving."

They walked the small distance to Ichiraku in comfortable silence.

* * *

Dinner was over before Iruka knew it. He supposed it had been good, Ichiraku always was, but he really couldn't recall. He'd been too absorbed by the other man.

When the owner of the ramen stall started cleaning the shop Iruka knew it was time to go, but he really didn't want the evening to end.

It was as if Genma had read his mind. "Iruka-kun, will you come and have a drink at my place?"

Iruka knew he really shouldn't. He had kids to teach the next morning and it was already late. But how on earth could he ever say no to the gorgeous man in front of him?

Genma's apartment was simple but tastefully decorated and quite a lot larger than his own. Iruka sank down onto a comfortable couch as Genma poured sake for the both of them.

He'd just taken a sip of the expensive brand sake when Genma spoke up.

"Iruka-kun, do you like men?"

Iruka slapped his hand in front of his mouth as he nearly sprayed the sake all over the luxurious carpet.

"Is that a yes or a no?"

Iruka gulped. "Why do you ask?"

"Why do you think?"

Iruka's heart jumped at the words and he looked into the jounin's eyes, trying to judge what he saw in there. Genma's face was unreadable but he didn't seem to be joking. Iruka took a deep breath. "What are you waiting for?"

Genma didn't need any more encouragement. As soon as the words had left Iruka's mouth the jounin spit his senbon into the wall behind Iruka and pulled him in for a kiss. He was exactly like Iruka had thought he would be, forceful, demanding, overwhelming. Before long, Iruka was lying flat on his back on the couch with Genma on top of him holding his wrists together above his head and sucking and biting his neck.

Iruka shuddered as Genma hit a particularly sensitive spot just below his ear. He moaned softly and bucked up trying to rub his arousal against the jounin.

A soft chuckle near his ear sent shivers down his spine. "Patience Iruka, patience…"

Genma began kissing down his neck. He moved his hand so he was gripping both of Iruka's wrists with one hand and slid the other under his shirt, trailing fingers through the tiny curls of Iruka's treasure trail and then moving up to tease a nipple.

Iruka arched his back, hips straining to rise, as the touches sent tingles straight to his cock. For a second Genma let go of Iruka's wrist altogether, only to jerk Iruka's shirt up over his head and off. As soon as Iruka's arms were free of the shirt his hands were caught in Genma's firm grip again.

Experimentally Iruka resisted a bit. Genma's grip tightened and the pressure became almost, but not quite, painful. At the same time though the jounin lifted his head and looked into his eyes searchingly. Iruka had no doubt that if he showed any sign of distress or asked Genma to stop that he'd be released immediately.

With his arms pressed down on the couch over his head Iruka couldn't move his head enough to kiss the jounin, so he bucked up again, rubbing his arousal against the other man to assure him that stopping was the last thing he wanted.

Genma grinned deviously at him and bent down to gently bite a nipple. It felt incredibly intimate to feel Genma's longish hair drag across his chest.

He moaned softly at the slight pain of Genma's gentle bite and writhed when the jounin started kissing down his belly. Finally Genma let his arms go. Iruka wasted no time in bringing them down. He wanted to touch the other nin so badly. Shakily he ran his fingers through Genma's silvery blond hair while the other man pulled down his pants and mouthed Iruka's cock through his underwear. Iruka involuntarily tightened his hand in the other man's hair and let out a hiss.

Gently Genma eased Iruka's boxers over his straining erection and then he slid down, sucking Iruka's cock into his mouth with a sinfully wet sound.

It had been so long since anyone had done this for him. Genma's mouth was hot and wet and perfect and Iruka pushed at the other man's head, he wanted in deeper!

He groaned in frustration when Genma resisted the pressure and pulled back, leaving only the tip in his mouth, teasing with small, too soft jabs of his tongue. Iruka made to grab his cock, desperately wanting some pressure. He was hard as a rock.

Before he could touch himself though, Genma grabbed his arms and pressed them into the couch at Iruka's sides. Then, he pulled off completely and Iruka nearly whined in protest.

"Turn over," Genma said in a husky voice.

Iruka groaned, but scrambled to obey the command. With his pants halfway to his knees and Genma kneeling over him it wasn't the easiest task to accomplish, but he managed to turn onto his belly and couldn't help but thrust against the rough fabric of the couch when his sensitive arousal touched it.

Genma chuckled behind him, gripped Iruka's pants and underwear and crawled backwards pulling them down and off, leaving Iruka completely naked.

Iruka felt the couch veer up as Genma stood up. He buried his flushed face in a pillow and moaned at the thought of Genma, who was still fully clothed, watching his naked frame.

Seconds felt like hours as he lay there shivering beneath the jounin's gaze. The warm hands on his hips startled him and he jerked slightly. Effortlessly Genma pulled him sideways until his legs dropped of the couch and his knees hit the ground. This position left him kneeling with his upper body supported by the couch.

Hot breath hit the back of his neck, quickly followed by lips and teeth. When Genma bit the junction between his neck and shoulder Iruka arched his back like a cat in heat.

"Please," he begged softly. He needed something…anything…more.

Genma ignored his plea and slowly kissed and bit down his back until he reached Iruka's buttocks.

Iruka nearly mewled when he felt Genma pull his cheeks apart and a tongue trailed down to one of the most sensitive parts of his body. His breath came in harsh pants and he helplessly rubbed against the couch, desperate for some friction.

All too soon Genma pulled away again. A few seconds passed before he felt slick fingers rubbing him. Slowly, carefully, one of them pressed in. A few minutes passed, Genma gently opening him up and preparing him for something larger.

"Spread your legs wider. I want in." Genma finally growled.

Iruka obeyed immediately, instinctively, gasping when Genma filled him completely in one hard thrust.

Suddenly he was grateful for the thorough preparation, because the jounin gave him no time to adjust. Hands held his hips in a near bruising grip pulling him back into each thrust, but the almost painful pressure only seemed to heighten his arousal. Each thrust rubbed deliciously against that little spot inside of him sending tingles of sweet pleasure down his spine, making him buck and moan and whimper until finally he couldn't hold back any longer.

His climax shook him hard, leaving him limp and pliant, sprawled helplessly over the couch while Genma finished inside him.

A long drawn out groan and a few quick hard thrusts signalled Genma's own climax. The jounin slumped forward over Iruka's back and hugged him tightly. Slowly they came down from their high and as his heartbeat slowed Iruka began to feel a little cold. He shivered.

Genma chuckled and moved off of him, slowly and gently pulling out. "Come on," the jounin said, pulling Iruka up. After a long deep kiss Iruka was led to the bedroom. Curled up against Genma's warm body, Iruka quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Iruka woke up slowly, unconsciously analyzing his surroundings like all ninja learn to do. He was lying in a large double bed with soft, clean sheets. Genma's bed, he thought with a little thrill.

But Genma wasn't in it.

The moonlight from the window told Iruka that it was the middle of the night still. He'd probably been asleep for no more than two hours.

He waited for a few minutes, but Genma didn't come back. Not a trip to the bathroom then. By now he was fully awake and he silently slid out of the bed, a strange nagging worry urging him to search out his new lover.

He spotted Genma as soon as he stepped out of the room. The jounin was sitting on the couch, bent over with his elbows on his knees. He held something in his hand and was looking at it so intently that he didn't even seem to notice Iruka behind him.

He approached the jounin quietly and looked over his shoulder. It felt like a blow to his stomach when he saw what the jounin was staring at. It was a picture. A picture of Genma and Raidou, arms wrapped around each other, heads touching and the look in their eyes…it spoke of much more than friendship, from both sides.

He had to know. "Were you and Raidou together?"

Genma tensed for a moment, and then he spoke with a quiet sadness that seemed to squeeze Iruka's heart like a fist. "Yes."

"And you still love him…" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes."

Iruka turned away and started collecting his clothes, pulling them on with jerky movements. When he was dressed enough to be decent he started for the door. He needed to get out of there.

He should have known better than to think that Genma felt anything for him. He'd been used, plain and simple. He was rebound guy. Good for sex, until Genma and Raidou decided to end whatever little lovers spat they had going on and then it was 'bye bye Iruka'.

He was about to pull the door open when Genma's hand grabbed his shoulder. In his anger and humiliation Iruka reacted instinctively and rammed his elbow back. To his surprise he actually hit something and Genma grunted.

With a little trepidation he turned around to look at the jounin…who was wincing and rubbing his stomach. For a moment he was worried, Genma was stronger than him and Iruka had been the one to start the fight, so Genma was within his rights if he decided to retaliate.

He waited tensely as Genma reached out for him again. The jounin wasn't out to do any damage though and a hand landed softly on his shoulder. "Iruka…Please… Just hear me out will you? Please?"

After a moment of hesitation Iruka nodded curtly. He would hear what the jounin had to say and then he would leave. And spread some vicious rumours about Genma's lack of sexual skills, a vindictive little part of his mind added.

They sat together on the couch, Iruka slouched and trying to look disinterested and Genma leaning forward with his head resting on his hands. There was a long uncomfortable silence before Genma started talking.

"I was in a relationship with Raidou."

Yeah, Iruka thought irritably, they'd established that already. He bit on his lip to keep from pointing that out to the jounin.

There was another long pause and Genma sighed. It sounded frustrated.

"I had a crush on Raidou for a long time, even since before the scars. I mean, we've known each other since forever. We went through a lot together. I love him. And I was in love with him. _Am_ in love with him."

Iruka thought about leaving. He didn't want to hear this, but then Genma continued talking.

"About a year ago, we got drunk together and he finally let go of the idea that friends shouldn't have sex. It was great. It was fantastic. We were perfect for each other. Sexually at least…"

Despite himself Iruka's curiosity was peaked. "And non-sexually?"

"That didn't work quite as well. You see, I thought I knew all there was to know about Raidou. Turns out there was quite a lot I didn't know. Raidou was my team-mate for a very long time, but Raidou on missions is different from Raidou at home. He likes to talk."

Iruka waited for the rest of that sentence. He liked to talk about what? Weird things? Kinky things? But Genma didn't continue so Iruka prodded him. "Talk about what?"

"Anything. Everything. He likes discussing things, or telling me what he's been up to that day. Really just…anything. It wasn't until we started living together that I noticed how much he talked and how little time we had spent together before for me not to be aware of that."

Was that all? Iruka wondered. They'd split up because Raidou liked to chat? That was ridiculous.

"I didn't mind when he talked. I liked listening to his voice. It's just that I'm not a big talker myself and when he wanted a conversation I was just nodding and trying not to let my mind drift away. Maybe it's because he was an only child and it was always very quiet in his home. I grew up in a big family. There was constant chatter and talking and arguing. I learned to appreciate peace and quiet… Anyway, he would be hurt when I contributed nothing more than nods and grunts to a conversation, worse when he noticed I hadn't been paying attention. And I started to resent him for taking away my few moments of peace."

"Couldn't you two compromise?"

"Oh we tried. But I would see him trying his best to bite back some remark he wanted to make, and he would see me forcing myself to talk about stuff when I really didn't want to. It was uncomfortable all around, so after a couple of months we decided we'd been better as friends."

That didn't make any sense. Genma just said that the sex was fantastic, how on earth could their relationship improve by taking out the one thing that _was_ good? He couldn't believe he was about to say this, but "Couldn't you guys just have sex and not _live together_?"

Genma smiled wanly. "We thought about it of course. But we decided that doing that would stop both of us from going out and finding someone new."

Iruka's hurt and anger were steadily being replaced with compassion. He may be Genma's rebound guy, but he wasn't just someone Genma was fucking while he and Raidou were taking a little break. The end to their relationship sounded pretty permanent. Could he really blame Genma for being hung up on Raidou? The feelings for your first true love weren't that easily erased. Iruka should know, it had taken him years to get over Mizuki. "Genma-kun?"

"Hnnn?"

"Did Raidou-san find someone new?"

Iruka watched as Genma's hand involuntarily tightened on the armrest. Sensitive subject, he decided.

"He did, for a little while."

"What happened?" Was Raidou's talking responsible for ending that relationship too?

Genma snorted but it sounded sad. "The sex sucked."

Iruka frowned. Was that the only reason? Couldn't they like _practise_ or something?

Genma seemed to notice his disapproval. "Raidou attracts a…a certain type of men. Who are into the…rougher kind of sex, if you know what I mean…Rai likes it, but the last guy was a little extreme for his tastes."

Did that mean… "Are umm…Are you into that?"

Genma grinned. "Didn't you notice?"

A blush spread over Iruka's face as he remembered how the jounin had held him down. Even when Iruka struggled, wanting to touch Genma in return, the jounin's grip hadn't loosened. The thought of it made his cock twitch.

Genma looked at him seriously. "I like you, Iruka. A lot. My feelings for Rai won't magically disappear, but I have to move on. I can't put my whole life on hold for something that might never go away."

Iruka thought about that. Could he live with being second best? Maybe they could just try and see what happened. Being alone wasn't all that appealing either. And the sex had been great… "You won't sleep with Raidou?"

Genma shook his head. "I won't. And I haven't for six months."

"We can give it a try."

Genma pulled him close and kissed him. "You won't regret it."

* * *

Two days later, Iruka was sitting behind his desk at the mission office again, wanting time to go by faster. Genma had insisted on taking him out on a date tonight, their first _official_ date. They were going to a new restaurant called 'Thousand Cranes'. He'd never been there before even though he'd heard good things about it, they supposedly had fantastic food, great service and a beautiful interior. It lacked what Iruka usually looked for in a restaurant though…good prices. Relatively risk-free, teaching wasn't exactly the most well paid job in the village and neither was working at the mission desk.

Iruka by no means considered himself poor, he was practical though. Why spend the pay of two days work on a meal that would be gone in an hour? Genma had completely ignored his protests though. They were going, the jounin was going to pay and Iruka was just going to have to accept it.

To be honest Iruka was looking forward to their date, even if he felt a little guilty about Genma shelving out all that money. His guilt was eased by the fact that, apparently, Genma could easily afford such luxuries. Either being a jounin paid more than Iruka thought or Genma had come by the money in some other way. Iruka was reluctant to ask in case the money came from an inheritance. With the risks of the ninja lifestyle it was highly likely a family member, or several of them, had died to give Genma the kind of cash he had at his disposal.

"What are you thinking about?"

Iruka was startled out of his reverie to see Genma leaning casually in the doorway. He felt a blush creep over his face.

"Oh, so you were thinking about _that_ huh?" Genma said with a smirk. "Then I'm sure you won't mind a repeat performance tonight huh?"

"Genma!" Iruka's blush deepened and he looked around anxiously, even though he knew they were the only two left in the mission office.

The jounin grinned. "Come on, it's past eight. I thought I'd walk you home. You did plan on changing before we go right? I'm not sure they'd let you in if you're in uniform…"

Iruka rolled his eyes at the jounin. "_Yes_, I'm going to change first." He quickly neatened his desk. "Come on," he said as he passed Genma, "lets-"

He sentence broke off when Genma suddenly grabbed him and pulled him into his arms, kissing him deeply and passionately. Iruka moaned softly as one of the jounin's hands stole down and firmly kneaded his behind.

_Smack _They jerked apart at the sudden sound behind them. Completely mortified Iruka stared at Kakashi as the jounin picked up the fallen mission report from the floor. When the copy-nin straightened he had a pleasant but somehow unapproachable look on his face. "Don't mind me. I'll come back tomorrow," he said and disappeared with a poof.

Iruka stared at the door helplessly, feeling unaccountably guilty.

Genma sensed his distress and pulled him back into his embrace again. "People were going to find out anyway, it's not as if we're hiding it, right?"

Iruka simply nodded, unable to explain even to himself why he was upset. "Let's go," he mumbled. By the time Iruka was showered and dressed for their date he'd managed to ban the incident from his mind.

The restaurant exceeded all his expectations, the food was fantastic and the place was romantic. They had a great time. He was happy he'd decided to give Genma a chance.

* * *

Two months later Iruka was starting to question his decision. The sex was still great, but Genma was a little too dominant for his tastes. Iruka liked getting fucked, loved it even, and Genma made him want it like he'd never wanted anything in his live.

But every now and then Iruka wanted to do the fucking, wanted to push someone down and make them submit, but Genma wasn't letting him. Whenever Iruka tried Genma always managed to turn the tables on him.

It was nice to have someone though, and he wasn't at all sure whether he wanted to give Genma up.

That evening Iruka had just finished his shift at the mission desk and was about to go home when someone came limping past him. The pitiful figure tugged at Iruka's heartstrings and he quietly approached the ninja. "Do you need any help?" he asked gently.

A shock went through him when the person turned around and he recognised the face. "Raidou-san!"

For a moment Iruka felt uncomfortable. He hadn't spoken to the man for a long time and he wondered if the jounin resented him for being with Genma. His concern for the other man overrode his awkwardness though. "Are you alright? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

A deep blush spread over Raidou's face and he shook his head. "I'm okay Iruka-san, fine really."

Iruka looked at the other man sceptically.

Raidou dropped his gaze to the ground between them and said sheepishly, "I just got kicked around a bit."

For the first time Iruka noticed the bandage sticking out from under Raidou's forehead protector. "You already went to the hospital…You have a head wound?"

Raidou nodded. "They let me go under the condition that I have someone stay overnight with me." The jounin hesitated before quietly mumbling, "I was hoping I could stay with Genma."

Something stabbed painfully in his chest at those words. Was Raidou trying to win Genma back? Was something going on between the two jounin and had he simply not noticed? No, he decided, Genma wouldn't do that. The two men had been friends for ages; he couldn't expect them to give that up because it made Iruka feel uncertain. Of course Raidou would come to Genma when he needed help. The only problem was… "I'm sorry Raidou-san, Genma is on a mission. He won't be back until tomorrow…"

The tired, miserable look that appeared on Raidou's face made Iruka feel guilty about the uncharitable thoughts he'd had earlier. "Come on, I'll stay with you. I'm sleeping at Gen's anyway, he gave me the key."

Raidou looked hesitant, so Iruka wrapped an arm around the man for support and gently started pulling him in the right direction.

As they walked Raidou's limp became more noticeable and he leaned more of his weight on Iruka. Thankfully it wasn't far to Genma's apartment.

Iruka quickly let them inside and deposited the jounin on the couch. "Do you need anything? Something to drink or eat? The bathroom is down the...," Iruka caught himself and chuckled uncomfortably, "you know where the bathroom is."

Raidou blushed and nodded. "Thank you Iruka-san. You really don't need to trouble yourself for me."

Iruka looked down on the nervously fidgeting jounin. It was hard to believe the man was older than him. He looked young. Maybe it was the hair, wild, like a brown-haired Naruto. He couldn't believe he was actually thinking it, but the other man looked…cute. "Ah I'm going to heat us up some ramen Raidou-san, make yourself comfortable."

Iruka fled to the kitchen. It felt so weird having his greatest competition sitting on the couch where only two days ago he and Genma had made love. Actually, now that he thought about it…Genma and Raidou had probably done their own lovemaking on that very same couch.

Strangely that thought didn't fill him with disgust. The thought of Genma pushing Raidou down on that couch, or no better yet, bending him over it sent a pulse of lust through Iruka's veins. He wondered if Raidou was noisy in bed. Genma liked that. Genma loved hearing Iruka moan and whimper and beg. Iruka was willing to bet Raidou did that too, maybe even more, or louder…Genma had wanted to tie Iruka up, which he had refused. Being held down was fine but being tied up made him feel uncomfortable. Raidou would probably like it though…

With a shock Iruka realized that he was becoming hard…Getting an erection at the thought of his boyfriend together with his ex. Iruka shook his head. How could he even be thinking this? The thought of those two back together should make his blood boil with jealousy and rage. His blood was boiling alright but not for those reasons…

"Iruka-san?"

Iruka jerked and looked at Raidou standing in the doorway. Only then did he realize that he'd been standing there with a pan in his hand staring blindly at the refrigerator.

"I can go, Iruka-san, there's really no need for you to take care of me. I can go to my families home, or-"

"No," Iruka said decidedly. "You are Genma's best friend and I'm not sending you out into the night to walk all the way over to the north side of the village."

Raidou looked up in surprise and Iruka grinned. "Yes, I know where your family lives. I've taught your nephew you know." Iruka grinned a little wider. "He likes to talk."

Iruka enjoyed the blush that crossed Raidou's face. If he was honest he had to admit that by making Raidou nervous he felt a little more in control himself. "Sit down," he said softly, pointing at the kitchen table, "I wouldn't mind some company while I cook." And maybe having you here will keep my mind from picturing you naked and bend over the couch, he added silently to himself. "So, can you tell me what happened, or is it classified?"

Raidou shook his head. "It was a B-rank. I was supposed to bring back this runaway girl, but she somehow got herself affiliated with a rogue-nin. She shouldn't have posed a problem by herself, but _he_ was good, too good, and with the both of them coming at me I really didn't have a chance. I cut my losses and ran, failed the mission. Tsunade said it wasn't my fault though, she suspects that the girls father probably knew that she was with that guy and he just couldn't afford to pay for an A-rank."

Iruka put the pan with ramen on the stove and frowned. "It's sad that a father should have to pay to get his child back."

Raidou nodded. "I always thought that there should be some kind of system in place for cases like that. To help out if someone can't come up with the money."

"Yeah, but where would it stop? We, as a village, need the money from those missions, to pay the ninja, to teach our kids. How do you decide when someone's need is bigger than that of the village?"

"I don't know, maybe people could pay in advance. If everyone pays a small amount each year, there would be enough money to cover those cases."

"Like a form of taxes you mean?"

"Well sort of, maybe, I don't know."

As Raidou and he talked, Iruka found himself enjoying it. Raidou was pleasant to talk to, intelligent, sharp witted and, when he got over his initial shyness, not afraid to disagree with him.

Even after they had both finished their ramen, they continued to sit at the kitchen table and talk until Raidou's eyes began to fall closed.

Iruka led the other man to Genma's huge bed and helped him get comfortable. Then he grabbed a book and sat down next to him. The soft light didn't seem to bother the jounin because he was asleep within seconds.

Iruka tried to concentrate on the book he was reading. It was hard though, his thoughts kept coming back to Raidou. He'd really enjoyed their conversation that evening. It had been a while since he had a good discussion with anyone. Genma hadn't been lying when he said he wasn't much of a talker. He'd thought that it didn't bother him, and it didn't, not really. Still he wished he could have conversations like this with Genma.

That night Iruka held careful watch over Raidou's vital signs, waking him up twice during the night to check if the other man was confused or showed any signs other than those of a slight concussion. When eight hours had past since he'd run into the jounin, he decided that it was save to stop his vigil and get some sleep himself.

* * *

Iruka woke to the sound of Raidou's desperately pleading voice. "It's not what it looks like, I swear, Genma!"

Iruka's first thought was joy for the return of his boyfriend. Then came the realization that he had his arm wrapped around the sitting Raidou's hips. They'd been spooning. 'Well', Iruka thought, surprised at his own calm, 'this must look interesting'.

He sat up slowly and looked up at Genma who was standing at the foot of the bed. There was a pained look on his face that made Iruka want to apologise immediately, even though he hadn't really done anything wrong. It seemed to have the same effect on Raidou.

"I'm sorry Gen! We just fell asleep together, nothing happened, I swear."

While Raidou frantically tried to explain that their situation was completely innocent, Iruka studied his boyfriend's face. He saw no anger there, no jealousy or betrayal. He saw only longing, like the man was looking at something he desperately wanted but couldn't have.

A thought popped into Iruka's head, a thrilling, forbidden, shameful thought. He opened his mouth and the words seemed to roll out on their own accord. "It's not what it looks like…but it could be."

Raidou turned to look at him with a confused look and while adrenaline rushed through his veins Iruka gently cupped the other man's jaw and pulled him in for a kiss. For the tiniest moment Raidou seemed to melt beneath him and then the jounin violently shoved away from him.

Raidou looked at him completely bewildered. "What are you doing?"

With a calm that he really didn't feel at that moment Iruka answered him. "I kissed you."

"But…but…why?"

"Because I wanted to."

Raidou speechlessly looked from him to Genma several times, hands moving helplessly as if to illustrate his confusion with the situation.

Nervously Iruka turned to face Genma. The grey-haired Jounin's face was blank but there was a spark of _something_ in his eyes. He couldn't quite name the emotion he saw there, but it gave him the courage to continue. "You want us both."

It wasn't a question so Genma didn't answer. A silence stretched between them until Genma broke it. "What are you saying?"

Iruka swallowed thickly. "I'm saying that, if Raidou is willing, you can have us both."

Raidou sputtered. "Wha?"

He turned to Raidou again. "Could you learn to like me…_that way_?"

"I…yes. No!"

Genma meanwhile seemed to have recovered from the shock of Iruka's proposition. He walked up to the side of the bed and sat down next to his former lover.

Iruka watched captivated as Genma's hand went up to stroke Raidou's neck. The other jounin's eyes closed and he pushed into the touch like a cat. Genma bent over until his mouth was close to Raidou's ear. "Answer the question," he ordered softly.

Raidou's eyes opened and he stared dazedly at Iruka. "Yes."

"Prove it."

_Wow_ Genma had never used that particular tone of command on Iruka. Raidou obeyed without question, crawling closer to Iruka and kissing him softly after only the slightest hesitation.

After months of kissing Genma Raidou felt delightfully different. Where Genma's kiss was hard and demanding Raidou's kiss was sweet, soft and a little shy and when Iruka slipped his tongue into the other man's mouth Raidou sucked on it like he'd rather be sucking something else.

Suddenly Raidou produced a soft keening sound and Iruka opened his eyes. Genma was crouched on the bed behind Raidou, biting and kissing the junction between his neck and his shoulder.

Genma reached around wrapping an arm around both Raidou and Iruka pulling the three of them tightly together and then teasingly squeezing Iruka's behind. In response Iruka bucked forward and Raidou writhed as their cocks pressed together.

The moment was abruptly broken when Raidou grabbed his head and moaned in pain. They'd completely forgotten about the man's injuries.

Genma pulled back and pulled Raidou around to face him, only now seeming to notice that his friend looked a little the worse for wear. "What on earth happened?"

"Mission."

"I'll go get a pain-killer," Iruka volunteered. He scrambled off the bed and took a deep breath, trying to clear his mind. Part of him wanted to get back on the bed and continue what they had started, but another part of him was thankful for the interruption. They need to talk. They needed to discuss how this all was going to work before one of them, most likely Iruka himself, ended up getting hurt.

By the time Iruka came back with a painkiller and a glass of water Genma was grilling Raidou about the mission and they looked like two friends having a discussion. No one would have guessed that the three of them had been making out only a minute ago.

Raidou gratefully accepted the pill and looked up at him with a blush. "Thanks," he muttered, taking a swig of the water to wash away the pill. Genma meanwhile kept his hands on Raidou in a quietly possessive way that should have made Iruka jealous but didn't. Somehow it just looked right to see them together.

He didn't know if this was going to work out, but if it did, it was going to be so fucking good.

They didn't get much talking done that morning. Raidou fell back asleep after taking his painkiller and Genma, tired from his mission, soon joined him. Iruka would have stayed with them, but duty called and his kids weren't going to teach themselves about the basics of genjutsu.

Of course his concentration wasn't exactly what it should be that day. At home, Genma and Raidou were lying cuddled up together, or doing god knows what. Maybe they would decide to give their relationship another chance and cut Iruka out of the picture, but he really didn't think so. Iruka was their last chance to be together, the buffer that just might make their relationship work.

That didn't keep Iruka from being nervous though.

When he let himself into Genma's apartment that afternoon Iruka had no clue what to expect. He sure didn't expect the wonderful scents that drifted towards him from the kitchen though.

Genma greeted him in the hallway with a slow deep kiss. "Welcome home, Iruka. We made dinner."

Curiously Iruka followed his lover to the kitchen. Raidou was standing at the stove, stirring in various pots and pans. Since Genma had never shown much talent in the kitchen before and looked completely relaxed whereas Raidou looked mussed, sweaty and stressed… 'We made dinner' obviously meant: I made Raidou make dinner.

After giving Genma a disapproving look Iruka grabbed a wooden spoon out of Raidou's hand and took over the stirring of one of the pans.

"Ah! Iruka-kun, welcome home! You don't have to do that, I have everything under control." Raidou said, right as one of the other pots started to boil over. He made a frantic grab for the lid while Iruka quickly set the flame lower. Crisis averted, Raidou flushed and scratched his head. "Alright, so maybe I could use some help."

"It smells great," Iruka muttered, suddenly reminded of their situation.

The food was soon finished and Genma had already set the table.

"Maybe it's time we talk about this." Raidou said.

Iruka and Genma nodded.

Silence reigned.

"So…" Raidou finally muttered.

Iruka stared down at his food and poked it with his chopstick. "How are we going to do this if we can't even talk about it?" he said without looking up.

"Do we really need to discuss it?" Genma said finally, "We all know what we want to do…"

"Yeah," Iruka said, "but what if it doesn't work? What if you and Genma work it out, where does that leave me?"

"It won't happen, Iruka-kun."

Iruka was surprised to hear Raidou speak so surely.

"We can never be sure," Genma said, "but when is a relationship ever a sure thing?"

Iruka had to admit that Genma had a point. This threesome might fail, but his relationship with Genma could fail too.

Love was always risky…


	2. Chapter 2

Iruka hummed contentedly as he took another mission report from an overexcited genin team. Just another couple of hours and then he would be heading home. Well, home to Genma's place.

Few things in life worked out exactly the way you planned them to, but his relationship with Genma and Raidou seemed to be one of those few things. For more than four months now they'd been together, the three of them, and there hadn't been a single moment where he'd regretted his idea.

It wasn't perfect of course, no relationship was, but for the most part he was happy. He could chat with Raidou, be silent with Genma, spar with either, or both at the same time. And because he had two boyfriends he didn't have to deal with the loneliness of having his partner away on a long mission nearly as much other people did. It did happen that both of them were away at the same time, but not very often. And oh…the sex…

Never before had Iruka had such an active sex life, or such a kinky one for that matter. He felt the corners of his mouth curling upwards as he thought about the night before.

Iruka had been sitting with his back against the headboard, idly stroking his cock as he watched Genma prepare Raidou. Genma was sliding in and out of Raidou's hole with one finger, while his other hand firmly kneaded one of the smooth cheeks. It slowly got a red glow as Genma pinched and massaged it.

Iruka hadn't even known he was going to speak until the words came out of his mouth. "Smack him."

Shocked, he slapped his hand against his mouth. He couldn't believe he'd just said that.

Genma simply turned his head and gave him a knowing look, then, very slowly, he lifted his hand back and let it land on Raidou's ass with a resounding smack. The high pitched moan Raidou produced nearly made Iruka cum on the spot.

Genma continued to spank Raidou until the other man was a quivering, sobbing mess, begging for release, which he only got after first Iruka and then Genma buried themselves deep inside of him. And then Genma had-

"Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka looked up as the voice pulled him from his memories. He felt a blush creeping up his face as he took the mission report from Hinata. "Thank you for your hard work."

Banning all thoughts of his lovers from his mind he concentrated on his job.

It was nearly closing time and he was stamping the last of the files when he heard voices outside.

"You damn idiot, what are you doing? You need to go to the hospital, the damn report can wait. He'll still be here when you get back!"

That moment the door opened and Kakashi stumbled in, followed by a very irritated Pakkun. Iruka stood up, shocked at the sight of the jounin covered in mud and blood with twigs sticking out of his hair. "Kakashi-san!"

The jounin managed a smile before keeling over.

Iruka took a leap clear across his desk and caught the jounin before his head could hit the hard floor. Gently he lowered the jounin down. "Kakashi-san? Kakashi!"

Quickly Iruka took off Kakashi's vest, trying to locate the worst of the injuries. There were numerous cuts and bruises on him. But nothing seemed life threatening at first sight. The man could always be poisoned of course. As a precaution Iruka dug around in his own vest until he found a small tube. From another pocket he pulled the small syringe he always carried with him.

In a few seconds he had the syringe prepared and he jabbed it through the fabric of the jounin's pants, pushing the liquid slowly into thigh muscle. The general antidote would help against some poisons and would help protect the liver from damage.

Now he had to get Kakashi to the hospital. As he picked the man up a bloodied scroll fell from his hand. Iruka grabbed it and shoved it into his pocket to deal with later.

Pakkun, who had been watching him silently, finally spoke up. "His chakra is severely depleted. Tell Tsunade. I trust you'll take care of him from here?"

Iruka nodded and rushed out the door, not staying to watch Pakkun disappear.

It took him mere minutes to reach the hospital and once he stepped inside he was immediately relieved of his burden as efficient medic-nin took over. Within moments they had Kakashi on a gurney and he was being wheeled away. "His chakra is depleted", he called after them, "he needs Tsunade-sama."

A hand dropped onto his shoulder from behind. "I'm already here, Iruka. Tell Shizune what happened, while I take care of the brat."

Iruka breathed a sigh of relief when the Hokage followed the pale man on the gurney.

Shizune patted him on the back. "Come Iruka-sensei. Let's sit down for a moment."

She pulled him to a couple of chairs in the corner and pulled out a small notebook. "What happened exactly?"

Iruka took a deep breath. "I was on mission desk duty, when I heard Pakkun outside, telling Kakashi that he needed to go to the hospital. Then Kakashi walked in, looking like he came right from a fight and then he smiled at me and he just… dropped. I gave him one unit of general antidote, series 2, in case he'd been poisoned and then I took him here."

"And Pakkun?" Shizune asked.

"He left."

"Did he give you any message?"

"Only that Kakashi was chakra-depleted and that he needed Tsunade-sama."

Then he remembered the scroll and he pulled it out of his pocket. His fingers slipped on the blood and he nearly dropped it. He was surprised to see his hand tremble as he handed it to Shizune. "He was carrying this."

She took it carefully and put it into her own vest. "Thank you, Iruka-sensei. I'll make sure Tsunade-sama gets it."

Iruka stared in the direction they had taken Kakashi, forgetting about Shizune until she shifted next to him. "I should go, he muttered, "I left the mission desk unlocked".

She nodded and he stood to leave.

"Iruka-sensei?"

"Yes?"

"If you are…curious…about Kakashi-san's recovery… No one would object if you came by later to…check his progress."

He nodded without looking at her. "Thank you."

Iruka walked back to the mission office briskly, wondering why the nervous, jittery feeling in his stomach wouldn't leave. It wasn't like he'd never taken care of an injured comrade before. The jounin's injuries hadn't even been that bad.

He tried to clear his mind, or at least think of more pleasant things, like his lovers. But every image in his mind morphed into the pale, still form of the jounin lying on the gurney.

There were smears of blood on the floor of the mission desk and Iruka found himself staring at them for long moments. Finally he shook his head and made himself move. He grabbed a bucket and a mop from the hall closet and filled the bucket in the bathroom. With a few sweeps the floor looked once again pristine and the water in the bucket turned red.

With the mess cleaned up, Iruka locked up the mission office and walked home. His thoughts were still in turmoil and when he finally looked up he found himself at his own apartment building in stead of at Genma's house.

Well, he might as well go in and get a change of clothes. Kakashi's blood was on his jacket.

After a long hot shower, and in a clean uniform, Iruka felt much better and he left his apartment again to go to Genma's place.

His feet took him to the hospital. Just one quick look inside couldn't hurt. He could look in on an injured comrade right? There was nothing strange about that.

A helpful medic-nin steered him through a couple of hallways and pushed him into a small room. Kakashi lay on the bed, covered in blankets, still pale but looking like he was sleeping peacefully. Tsunade stood at the end of the bed making notes on a chart.

"How is he?" Iruka asked.

"Stupid brat made a mess of himself again. But nothing I couldn't fix." She threw Iruka a sideways glance. "He'll be fine Iruka-sensei. He'll just need to take it easy for a little while."

Iruka nodded and stared at the still form.

Tsunade clipped the chart back at the end of the bed and turned to leave. "You can stay a while if you want. Don't wake him up."

Iruka hesitated for a moment and then sat down in a chair next to the bed. It couldn't hurt to stay, just a little while.

He hadn't seen much of Kakashi the last few months, only glimpses really as the jounin delivered his mission reports to other people. He had to admit he kind of missed the way the jounin used to drop in near closing time. That hadn't happened since Kakashi had walked in on him and Genma. The guilty feeling he'd felt back then came back and Pakkun's words popped into his mind. _'The damn report can wait. He'll still be here when you get back!'_

_He_…

Had Pakkun meant him, Iruka, specifically? Had Kakashi wanted to see him? And what about all those other times the jounin had popped in late at night, when Iruka was the only one left on duty…_so we'd be alone_…with his ridiculously detailed reports…_so I'd take a long time to look them over_...

The jounin had been flirting…and some part of Iruka had known it, why else had he felt guilty when Kakashi had seen him and Genma?

He'd known it…and liked it. _Shit_

Kakashi's arm laid on top of the blankets, fingers curled slightly. Slowly Iruka moved his own hand, laying it on top of the jounin's hand. When the fingers underneath his own twitched his eyes darted to the man's face.

Kakashi was looking at him through one half opened eye.

_Shit now he'd woken the man up._

"Kakashi-san, you're safe, and Tsunade-sama has the scroll. Go back to sleep."

He watched white eyelashes flutter before the eye fell shut completely and Kakashi slept.

Iruka wasn't sure how long he'd sat there, watching Kakashi sleep when a soft voice pulled him from his musings.

"There you are. You had us worried, Iruka-kun."

Genma and Raidou were standing in the doorway, looking at him, and he felt a blush creeping up on him. There was no way they hadn't noticed that he was holding Kakashi's hand.

* * *

AN: You can probably all guess where this fic is going XD

A huge thank you to everyone who reviews.


End file.
